When everything goes wrong
by rachel19
Summary: Harry loses magic! How he deals with it. NEW CHAPTER! 8th July! Ive gotten rid of my authors note so chapter 5 has gone over it.
1. Chap 1 lost

Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Hey! This takes place during Harry's late 5th year. During this time he has grown up a lot both physically and emotionally. Also another important note is that Sirius has been found innocent and Harry has been living with him for the holidays. Sirius is also the DADD teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
When everything goes wrong Chapter 1 - Lost  
  
Ron and Hermione sat at the Griffindor table eating, though not really tasting the food. The whole great hall was very silent. Everyone was too depressed to talk. They were all wondering what was happening to Harry Potter. Harry had been kidnapped a week ago. Everyone remembered it well. They had been sitting in the great hall eating lunch when dozens of hooded masked figures had entered through the huge doors. There was no one there to stop them. Dumbledore had flown to the ministry for a meeting and the teachers were not strong enough to fight all the death eaters and Voldermort. Not that they didn't try. All the teachers, especially Sirius, had tried to stop the death eaters from making their way over to the Griffindor table but had no success. They had all ended up bounded in ropes against the wall, though still conscious, Voldermort wanted as many people as possible to see him kidnap the great and wonderful Harry Potter. Harry had tried to fight, but even a very powerful wizard wouldn't have a change against the ten death eaters that had charged at him. All anyone could do was watch as Harry was dragged out of the hall screaming vehement exclamations at the death eaters and struggling to get free.  
  
'Maybe he still is alive' said Ron in a whisper that could be heard by several people around him. 'Maybe he escaped.' Hermione's hand started to shake and close to tears she quickly stood up and walked out of the hall closely followed by Ron. As soon as they were out of the oak doors Hermione collapsed into Ron's arms in tears that could be heard by all that were eating their dinner.  
  
Professor McGonagall along with the rest of the teachers looked sadly as they saw the two teenagers leave the hall. She glanced down the table even Snape looked sympathetic. She knew how hard it was on them not knowing what was happening or if they were ever going to see their best friend again. Though through all the faces in the great hall there was none as sad and lonely as the look of Sirius's face. He had spoken minimal words since Harry had been kidnapped. She glanced at him, he was staring blankly at his plate rearranging the food on his plate. She remembered when Harry had first seen Sirius once he had been proven innocent. There faces at split into huge grins. 'Looks like I'm stuck with you for the holidays now Padfoot.' Sirius had snorted 'You!' he had exclaimed 'I'm the one who has to look after you'. Then Sirius had grabbed Harry's head and started ruffling his hair only to earn himself a slap on the back. Little had either of them known that they had been watched by a number of smiling teachers. She sighed, she during the previous years actually beginning to think that the dark days were over for good. How wrong she had been. She looked up to see the two teenagers re-entering the hall after controlling themselves. They sat down and continued their dinner, their expressions blank. Someone pushing open the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and almost had a heart attack. It was Harry. His robes were ripped and even on the black you could see the blood that was on them. It took a few seconds for everyone to get over the shock then all the teachers got up to help him. As they, Ron and Hermione rushed over to him though he put his hand up and they all stopped within a few meters of him. Harry's back hit the wall and he slid down it. He stuck his head in his knees and buried his face into his hands.  
  
'Harry?' Dumbledore said 'Are you alright?' Harry did not look up but said in a whisper which nearly everyone could hear 'He took it away. He took it away cas he knew I loved it and I would be out of the way without it.' Everone just stared at him blankly. 'What did he take away Harry?' asked Dumbledore calmly. This time Harry looked up and said the last word that he would say for that night 'Magic' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter  
  
Hey! Sorry I am taken a while with my chapters but I haven't had a chance to write since last time I updated! I've had heaps of work and sport lately. I will try and be quicker next time. Hope u enjoy. Rachel  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: hey, sorry I haven't been able to email you but my computer is stuffed up and every time I try and send an email it closes down. Thanks for ur offa. When my computer is fixed il send chapters to u. till then u hav to put up with my editing. (  
  
When everything goes wrong Chapter 2  
  
The teachers took action quickly. Dumbledore went to Harry and moved him from the door while McGonagall ordered the students to go to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione rushed over to him but were sent away by Professor McGonagall shouting at them as they tried to get passed. Harry seemed in a state of shock. Sirius had him in his arms desperately talking to him. ' Harry' he said running his hands through the boys jet-black hair. 'Are you hurt? Are you aright? What did he do to you?' Harry didn't answer but just continued to stare into space. 'Harry' Dumbledore said prising him from Sirius's grip and trying to get him to sit up, 'I need you to tell me what happened. How did he take magic away from you? Harry?' But no matter how hard any of the teachers tried they could not get a response from him. Madam Pomfrey bustled of to her office to get a sleeping potion as it was obvious that Harry had no intention and was definitely not in a state for walking to the hospital wing. When she returned a few minutes later the teachers were standing around as Dumbledore was trying to talk some sense into Harry. Sirius had grasped the boys hand and refused to let go. Madam Pomfrey made her way through the group of teacher to Harry. She grabbed a goblet from a nearby table and poured the potion into it. Harry didn't struggle as she pressed the goblet to his lip but choked as it went down his through. Harry started spluttering. 'Swallow Harry' Madam Pomfrey soothed ' that's it. Good boy.' She praised him hoping that the boy would realise that he was in safe hands now. Harry's eyelids suddenly began to droop and he feel backwards into Sirius's arms into a deep sleep. Madam Pomfrey instantly took action. She conjured up a stretcher and lifted Harry onto it. 'I will check him over when I get to the Hospital Wing Albus' she stated. Sirius stood up ' I'm coming to' Poppy didn't argue and she led the way to the hospital wing, Harry floating next to her. When they reached their destination Madam Pomfrey placed him gently on a bed. 'Lets see' she mumbled. Carefully she performed a spell which removed Harry's bloody and ripped robes so he was just in trousers and his shirt. The shirt, which was normally white, was now a mixture of red and brown from dirt and blood. She lifted up the sleave of one arm and a sickened expression came to her face. Sirius kicked the bedside cabinet holding Harry's hand with tears running down from his eyes. There was a very deep cut which looked like it had been made by a knife and lots of scratches all of which had shed blood. 'Severus' she said ' go to my office and fetch me a potion to clean cuts.' Snape swept into her office and returned with a bottle full of a purple potion. Madam Pomfrey grabbed it and slowly poured it onto the cut. It turned a sizzling red as all the dirt and muck was cleared away from it. Now all that was visible was a gash about 7cm long, which was still bleeding. 'Will that scar?' said Dumbledore breaking the silence that had settled around the teachers. 'Depends how long its been there' Madam Pomfrey murmured as she checked for more wounds, cuts and bruises. The teachers stared in a shocked silence as they saw the wounds that Harry had. This time Sirius broke the silence that had settled in the Hospital Wing. 'It' not fair. He's only 15 and he's been through more than probably most of us put together.' The teachers nodded their heads in agreement as they look down at Harry who was sleeping soundly. The teachers then started to have a conversation about Harry's years at Hogwarts. The only people not participating in this conversation was Snape, as he still disliked the boy, though deep down he knew that he knew that Harry shouldn't have to suffer like this. The other person who was not participating in the conversation was Dumbledore. He was trying to figure out what all the other Professors had forgotten about. The conversation that had taken place earlier was repeating itself in his head. 'What did he take away Harry?' 'Magic'  
  
*  
  
In the Griffindor common room everyone was talking about what they had just witnessed. 'Did you see all the blood on his robes' 'What did he mean by You Know Who took away his magic.' 'Can you do that?' 'Is it possible?' Ron and Hermione sat in the armchairs trying not to hear all the rumours and conversations that were flying about. They did not succeed. Hermione was shaking. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran towards the portrait of the fat lady determined to go and see Harry. Just as she was about to fly out the door she ran head first into professor McGonagall. Hermione tried to fight past but was held back. By now the whole common room was watching. 'Miss Granger please listen to me.' She said in a gentle voice 'Harry is sleeping right now and is not in a condition to have visitors.' At this Hermione tried to get past thinking that something was wrong. 'He is,' she stated a bit firmer and so the whole common room could hear. ' going to be fine. He will just be in Madam Pomfrey's care for a while' 'What happened?' said a brave individual. 'That I cannot answer as even we don't know yet.' She stated still in a gentle voice. 'I suggest that you all go to bed. We will give you news as soon as we get some.' With that she turned around and went out of the common room. Ron went to Hermione and helped her up the stairs into her dormitory trying to keep a brave face. He couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
Well that's all for now. I will try and update as soon as I can. Please review. Thanks. Rachel 


	3. Chapter 3: home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Hey, Im really sorry that I have taken so long to update, that will only ever happen when I have a work overload and I didn't have my computer all weekend. Nway I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon so if I take a while with the next chapter its just cas I haven't had time to write. Another thing that I forgot to mention in my first chapter is that Harry is going out with Cho. (I might need this for later chapters) nway they have like the perfect relationship, Harry is.well was. always sitting at the Ravenclaw table with all the girls (but not ignoring Ron and Hermione) and yeah, he pretty much has a really good relationship. Im really sorry I forgot to put that before.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is really satisfying after you have been writing ur story to no that at least some ppl like it. Nway enough from me.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh sorry I wrote this after I wrote the chapter!!!!!!!! Ive been trying to upload my story but the stupid computer wont let me! Im really really sorry cas ive had it done for a while now.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sirius gazed at Harry. He hadn't spoken much today. He was gazing at the ceiling, with a look on his face that showed that he was thinking. Sirius remembered the conversation that had taken place between Harry, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and himself the previous day. Harry had been sleeping in when Dumbledore had come in. Both himself and Poppy had rushed up to him to find out the answer to the question that that they all knew. As soon as Sirius had seen Dumbledore's grave expression he knew that there was no hope.  
  
"Will he.?" Poppy started, suddenly stopping as if she did not want to know the answer.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "There is only one way that magic can be taken from an individual, and if that is the method that Voldermort has used, and I am sure that it is, then there is no chance of Harry ever being able to perform a spell, or even ride a broomstick."  
  
The group stared over at the boy whose chest was gently rising and falling.  
  
"We can't tell him Dumbledore. It will kill him." Sirius said.  
  
"You think that he is not going to ask, you think that he will not notice." Replied Dumbledore in a rather harsh voice. His face softened. "I will tell him when he awakes."  
  
"He should be awake very soon Headmaster." Said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Sirius had started to mutter to himself "How is he going to cope? I failed him, I failed James, I failed Lily."  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Sirius." Said Dumbledore. "Harry is going to need all the help that he can get to get through this and you blaming yourself for something which is obviously not your fault is not going to help him."  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Sirius sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "I just don't know how he will cope."  
  
"We will." Dumbledore started.  
  
A groan escaped from the bed where Harry had been lying. Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled over to him asking him how he felt. Harry brushed her off mumbling something like he was fine and he didn't need anything. The boy looked up and looked at Dumbledore's face.  
  
"You know." It wasn't a question. A/N (That was in the book I think)  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore said, "I don't know how else to say this." Harry's face fell. "But it looks like there is no way of getting your magic back.  
  
Harry's face had gone blank. Sirius lifted his head from his hands to survey Harry. Harry bit his lip but didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry." Said Dumbledore gently.  
  
3 pairs of eyes were focused on Harry. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder but in one quick movement roughly shoved it off.  
  
"It doesn't mean that we can't find a way Harry." Said Sirius his concerned eyes trying to meet Harry's.  
  
Harry slumped down in the bed still silent.  
  
"Come on kiddo." Sirius tried again. "It's not that bad, you can still do other.stuff."  
  
"I have a headache." Said Harry, which was half true, but he had woken up with it.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius said.  
  
But Harry's head was not visible, as it had been buried into his pillow. Sirius knew that there was no point in trying to get him to speak again. Dumbledore had eventually convinced Sirius to leave and get some rest but as soon as he had woken up he was back to sitting beside Harry's bed in the hospital wing. His classes were forgotten, but Dumbledore had taken care of that. Sirius thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Harry sitting up.  
  
"Har." Sirius tried to start.  
  
"I want to go home Sirius." Harry said  
  
"Home?" Sirius repeated.  
  
Harry nodded, "Please???"  
  
Sirius looked into Harry's pleading eyes and couldn't bare to say.  
  
"Alright," he said. "I'll tell Dumbledore and we'll go home for a while."  
  
Harry looked relived.  
  
Not as long as I wanted it to be. But if I want to write more then I will have a whole other thing to write about and I'll never get to update.  
  
Please review  
  
Im still really sorry.  
  
Thanks  
  
Rachel ( 


	4. Chapter 4 tears

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. wish I did  
  
Hey! Ive decided to write this chapter now instead of on the weekend cas ill probably be reading the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX for the whole time and I wont have any time on Thursday or Friday, it is Wednesday by the way! To get it finished by then it will probably be short! Im no good at writing long chapters anyway! I would like to thank Scooterbug8515 who inspired me to write this chapter when I read her really nice review. Thanks heaps im really glad you like it. I would also like to thank Istalksiriusonweekends for being a great help to me!!!!!! And lastly I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love checking the stats on my fic and seeing a greater number than the last time. :P nway I better start this if I want it up by Saturday.  
  
Hope you like the chapter. Btw it looks like I haven't made something very clear. Harry is now living with Sirius as his name was cleared. Now that Harry is going home Sirius will be to for a while. And also another important thing for this chapter just in case u missed it last time I wrote it is that Harry is going out with Cho. They have a great relationship blah blah blah! Basically Harry is finally having a run of luck with Sirius and Cho and everything. Nway yet again I better start this cas I only hav 1 evening to write it.  
  
Chapter 4 - Tears  
  
Harry sat up in his bed. He was so depressed that he didn't even think about what had happened and no emotion could be seen on his face. He didn't want to do what he was about to do but for some reason he wouldn't stop himself. Harry had just asked Madam Pomfrey to get Cho. Madam Pomfrey had thought this was a good thing as for the time that Harry had been here the only visitors that he had allowed in were Sirius and Dumbledore. The only other people that he saw were the teachers that came in to talk to Madam Pomfrey. As they walked past Harry would avoid their eyes, as he knew that every time they looked at the boy in the bed their faces would fall. Harry hated this! Harry hated people pitying him! It embarrassed him. The only person who did not look sad was professor Snape. But now whenever Snape came in his face had absolutely no expression at all. He didn't shoot any glares at Harry or look at him with dislike. Harry gritted his teeth! It was so unfair.  
  
*  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked into the Great Hall. As the big oak doors opened heads turned. As Madam Pomfrey walked towards the Ravenclaw table, where Cho, the girls (a/n they are Cho's friends), Ron and Hermione were sitting. Now more heads turned around, as everyone knew that this was about Harry Potter. Everyone went silent so they could listen to what Madam Pomfrey had to say. Madam Pomfrey walked up to Cho and whispered in her ear.  
  
"He wants to see you."  
  
Cho's heart skipped a beat and her face lit up. Ron and Hermione looked hopeful but they knew that Harry would want to talk to Cho alone first. Cho was the only person that Harry would tell his worries to. Ron and Hermione were grateful for this as Cho had a way of being open about these things and she would always relive Harry of the normally very heavy load that he would carry on his back. Everyone knew how close Harry and Cho were, everyone knew that they were dating. Cho and Harry however didn't really try and prevent people from finding out. During meal times Harry would often sit with the Ravenclaw girls with Cho on his lap. They would share food at meal times and fly around each other when they were playing Quidditich. The great hall was much noisier now that there was all the Ravenclaw girls and the three Griffindors shrieking and laughing. The girls were always teasing Harry, in a fun way and Harry would always complain, though he was always smiling. The girls and Ron would tease Harry and Cho as a couple and often said that they acted like they were married. Harry and Cho would laugh along having a great time. Harry's end of the Ravenclaw table was also known to be the starter of many food fights. The Ravenclaw table was now the entertainment in the Great Hall and most of the attention during meal times was focused on them. They even made the teachers laugh as they mucked around. Cho stood up and walked silently out of the hall behind Madam Pomfrey. Everyone started to whisper loudly.  
  
*  
  
The door of the Hospital Wing creaked open and Harry saw Madam Pomfrey closely followed by Cho. Madam Pomfrey nodded towards Harry's bed and Cho walked over and pulled up a chair.  
  
"Harry." She said and hugged him tight, she was going to ask him how he was but she knew Harry didn't like people to worry or fuss about him.  
  
"Hi Cho." He said not returning the hug as much as he normally would.  
  
Cho began to speak but she was cut of by Harry, "Cho I don't think that the teachers have told you yet," he paused as Cho made a face of confusion, Harry continued to speak, "When I got," he swallowed, ".kidnapped Voldermort.he.well. he took away my magic."  
  
Cho breathed out. She was not prepared for this, she knew how much Harry loved magic and was surprised to see the lack of emotion on his face.  
  
" There is no way I am ever going to get it back." Harry said, Cho interrupted but Harry just said, "Dumbledore told me."  
  
I'm going back home with Sirius," he continued. "I haven't told him yet but I don't plan on coming back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry, you can't." Cho breather.  
  
"What's the point of going to a school of something I can't do?" Harry's eyes glared.  
  
"What I wanted to say to you was that since I won't be coming back here I won't be able to see you. I think that you should just get on with your life and forget about me." Harry had trouble saying these last words, he didn't even know why he was saying them... Cho was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.  
  
"Your breaking up with me." Tears started to well in her eyes, "Come on Harry we can get through this we always have before."  
  
"I'm sorry Cho." He said "I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go to sleep." (A/N Harry really needs to start thinking up of ways to end uncomfortable conversations other than going to sleep.)  
  
Cho ran out.  
  
*  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was startled as the doors yet again flung open and a sobbing girl ran through. The girl ran to the Ravenclaw table into her friends arms.  
  
"He.broke.up.with.me." She sobbed.  
  
By now they whole great hall was listing and they all gasped. Meal times were going to be very different from now on.  
  
Hope you liked! Please review. I will probably update not this weekend but the next weekend! Enjoy reading book 5!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhhhhhhh..she killed.well those of u who have read the book know who she killed! I was so upset. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would but I have been on holidays. Thanks to all my reviews. I kinda hav to keep the person that was killed in this story so.yeah. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter 5 - Leaving  
  
Harry was packed and ready to leave. His words with Ron and Hermione had been short. They had both been shocked at the way Harry had spoken to them. Everyone at the moment was in the Great Hall eating their lunch. Very soon Dumbledore would be making an announcement saying that they would have a replacement DADA teacher whilst Professor Black took some time off to be with Harry. The whole school by know knew the general story of what had happened to Harry and all his friends were dying to see him. Unfortunately they would not get the chance to as Harry had requested that Dumbledore did not announce when he was leaving until he was home. Harry started out the window at the quidditch pitch. He wondered if you needed magic to fly a broomstick. He didn't want to find out. The door opened and the face of his godfather appeared.  
  
"Are you ready kid?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You know its not to late to change your mind?" Sirius said.  
  
Harry just raised an eyebrow and picked up his trunk. Together the walked in silence until they got to the carriages that would take them to the train station. They met nobody on their way.  
  
"Maybe you should pop in and say goodbye to Ron and Hermione and everyone, you don't know how long it is until you will see them." Sirius said hastily. "I mean till you come back to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry just shook his head. He didn't want to think or feel or do anything. He just wanted to be alone and out of everyone's prying eyes.  
  
Sirius sighed and followed Harry out the doors.  
  
Wow. Shortest chapter I have ever written. I tried to write the next bit but I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Sorry. I'll make the next chapter longer. Please review cas I could really do with other people's idea's and opinions. Thanks heaps/  
  
Rach 


End file.
